A New Day Approaches
by CullenCrazy1918
Summary: This is a story about a guy named Danny that lives in Chicago and goes on a school trip to Forks Washington. Danny finds himself in trouble, what will happen next?
1. Preface and Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_Hey everyone. This story was started by Thing 2 and I am going to continue it with her. It's a good story that I enjoy reading and writing. Please read and review. If you like this story check out "A Forgotten Past and Unknown Future." Give us your feedback, advice, or ideas. Thank you and please enjoy._

**Preface**

I never thought or worried about getting into trouble. No one has ever messed with me since the second grade, when I punched a kid for taking my lunch money – I had reason too, I just never thought it would label me for life. I had never imagined something like this happening.

From the outside I am known as the tough guy, who's not afraid of anything. To be honest though, I have never been this scared in my life and from the looks of it I will never live to see another day.

I stared at the woman across the lot, making sure not to breathe – she had yet to find me sitting here, hiding behind this dumpster – the grin across her face grew as she walked closer. She knows I am here. Surely she would kill me fast, maybe I wouldn't feel anything.

If I would have listened to Luke I wouldn't be in this situation but as shocking as it sounds I couldn't get myself to regret it. Maybe this is the start of a better life for my parents. My mom has it ruff, knowing she is pregnant. My dad is director of Chicago's Fire Departments so it's not like he is ever home. Maybe things were meant to end this way – for me at least. Drake of all people though, did not deserve this.

If only I listened to Luke – Drake and I would be home right now eating dinner. Luke told me people were being killed more and more lately.

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome to Forks**

The long flight to Forks Washington was torture. The dark sky was practically taking over. I had spent the past week debating whether I should take this trip or not – every year the senior class took a trip to any chosen state in the United States and this year it happened to be Forks. I had my best friend, Luke, with me but still. The last time I left Chicago was for two days – it was my mom's idea to go on a road trip but that didn't work out due to my dad being called back for work – my dad of all people was the director of all the Fire Departments in Chicago, so he never spent much time at home.

School trips never have really worked out for me. In one way or another I end up getting lost or hurting myself.

As we got off the plane I noticed how small the airport was. My school seemed bigger – My high school in Chicago was one of the biggest, holding up to at least 2,000 students.

My class slowly gathered on the bus taking us to the hotel we would be staying in. From rumors and web surfing I found out Forks was the rainiest place in the United States of America. From what I could tell not many people live here, that was no surprise though.

The trip on the bus was quiet for the most part, that was until we rounded the corner on a long road leading up to one of the biggest houses I have ever seen. It opened wide revealing a large yard and a long drive way. The bus stopped at the end of the drive way as our teacher Ms. Cope stood up gathering our attention.

"As you can tell we are not staying at a hotel. I hope you enjoy the two weeks here. You may choose your own roommates but please remember, guys stay with guys and girls stay with girls." I stood knowing the only person who would stay within fifty feet of me was Luke. Ever since second grade no one but Luke talked to me.

"Luke, you rooming with me?" I prompted already knowing his answer.

"Yeah, dude no problem. Come on, let's go find a room." I followed trying to keep up. I was a klutz; I have always been a klutz, just like my mother.

The house was huge; I entered the living room which leads to the hallway and a grand staircase. Luke headed upstairs while I stayed behind and wondered around. The floors were made of wood and the house had bright paintings placed everywhere. It was quiet except for the twenty or so seniors arguing and such over rooms. I wondered around hoping to waste time – I had no interest in hanging out with anyone other than Luke, but he was busy arguing with someone over which room we would be staying in.

When I walked outside it was raining. It didn't really matter that I was getting my clothes wet; I could change later if necessary. Walking around eventually took its toll and made me tired – I wanted to lie down but I still had no idea which room Luke and I were staying in so I crashed out on the couch. Ms. Cope was trying to sort out all the arguing while the chaperons clued each other in on the latest gossip.

I lay on the couch for about an hour not even drifting and decided to head back outside – for two reasons, it was quiet and I could think. I never was a talkative person, I always liked peace and quiet.

Forks was really green and calm for the most part. I headed for the woods looking for a place to escape the noise. In the distance I could see movement and people. I guessed I wasn't the only person curious as to what secrets were held in these woods. Walking towards them probably wasn't the best idea but what would they do to me? Tell me to go away. As I inched closer I saw them stiffen up. For a moment I didn't know what happened – I looked back towards the guys not too far ahead but they were gone with no trace left behind. For a while I sat in the woods thinking about my parents and home, wishing I was home right now. It was getting dark by the time I went to head back to the house – when the house started to come into view I heard someone behind me and turned to find no one there. I continued walking – I was only a few feet away from the house when I saw something at the edge of the woods. It was a wolf. A huge wolf for that matter – it looked to be almost the size of a horse. It was hard to see in the lighting now, it was pretty much pitch dark outside. The wolf stared at me and cocked its head to the left – looking with curiosity – as the wolf cocked its head the flood light turned on revealing its russet fur and dark green eyes. When I walked forward hoping to get a closer look, it disappeared into the woods.

I entered the house in a daze – not exactly sure if I could believe what I just witnessed before me. Ms. Cope was in the middle of handing out dinner – which happened to be pizza, the one thing I hated. I went ahead and skipped dinner, ready to get my mind off things and go to sleep. It took me about three hours to get to sleep due to the rain hitting against the roof – after it turned into a steady drizzle I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

********************************

The next morning I woke up around six – an hour earlier than necessary. I looked over to my right to see Luke spread out across his bed with his arms and feet dangling off the sides. I went ahead and got dressed knowing nobody else would be up for at least an hour.

After I got dressed and sorted my thoughts, I headed down stairs for breakfast to find nothing. I headed outside to the back yard, hoping to take my mind off things but it only brought up memories of last night. I walked around searching for any clues to back up what I saw last night. At first I thought it was a dream, but after thinking it through – I figured I could never come up with something like that.

Without thinking things through completely, I headed for the woods, hoping to find anything that would prove to me I'm not crazy. At first I kept coming out empty handed – finding nothing to prove to me that last night was real. My last hope was shattered as I heard Ms. Cope call for me to come inside.

I took off for the house running knowing I would probably trip once or twice. Before I came into view with the house I ran through a hole – spraining my ankle and ripping my shirt on a branch as I fell. I fell onto the grass expecting to get muddy and be in pain but what I found beside me was definitely not expected. I found fresh blood and hair, but not human hair. It looked to be animal hair.

I could tell this wasn't going to be your average field trip – from the looks of it forks was not welcoming me with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time

**Chapter 2:**

**Party Time**

Eventually I crawled my way back to the house covered in mud and wet from head to toe. I felt miserable and confused. Ever since I have arrived in Forks, I have been handed mystery after mystery, with no answers.

After the trip to the hospital, I told Ms. Cope I would rather stay here and rest. Of course, Ms. Cope answered with the usual, "Okay, but please be safe – you fall enough as it is."

While the class was out touring Forks High School, I decided to grab my crutches and try to find answers. The woods seemed dark as I came to the edge. Before I started my journey through the woods again, I heard the bus pull up against the drive way. Ms. Cope decided to bring everyone home early.

I walked – more like crawled – my way upstairs to catch some rest. From behind me I heard someone call my name, "Danny!" I turned knowing it could only be one person, Luke.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, completely confused and dazed.

"Ms. Cope said we could have a party tonight. We invited everyone from Forks!" You could hear the excitement and edge in his voice. As everyone ran around looking for clothes and such, I sat in my room surfing the Internet on my laptop. After about two hours of searching I found nothing, no answers – only stupid old legends, talking about the Quiluetes and how they are descendant's from wolves and ancient tribes.

During my hopeless searching I lost track of time. I only had thirty minutes until the party started.

As Forks teens slowly came – the party started. I mainly sat on the couch observing. The music blared, drowning out everyone's chatting. The living room was full of dancing teens, some coming from La Push. Of course, you had the regular popular crowd and the football team. Out of everyone here only one group of people caught my eye – that being the kids out of La Push and their friends, The Cullens as they're called. The fellows from La Push were huge looking as if they ranged from seventeen to twenty-five. The Cullens looked different though – they were pale and had strange colored eyes. All of the Cullens looked as if they could be models. They gathered a lot of attention, mainly the girls to be exact. One of the Cullen girls had blonde hair and looked stunning – she seemed to catch every guy's attention. To be honest though, I wasn't impressed.

The Cullens and La Push gang all looked suspicious, but only one guy of the group creeped me out. He had bronze colored hair and was in good shape, but what freaked me out the most was he kept staring at me, as if he was trying to understand something. Maybe I had something on my face.

The night continued on, as everyone calmed down and left. Most of the night I kept my eye on The Cullens and La Push kids, checking for any signs of trouble – from observation I noticed The Cullens didn't eat anything. They probably ate before they came though.

After everyone was gone, I saw Luke and decided to tell him what I saw, "Luke, I have to tell you something." I could hear the nervousness in my voice.

"I know already, the party was awesome!" As he shouted at me I could smell the alcohol on his breath – he had been drinking and was now wasted. Luke, had never had a drink in his life, yet he chose tonight to get wasted. The one night I really needed to talk to him.

"Dude, your drunk. How much did you drink?" What was he thinking? Seriously, do I have to watch him every second we're here?

"I only had a si-si-sip or two." He mumbled. Luke has always been a horrible liar and it's even worse when he is drunk. Luke was hard to talk to now that he was drunk.

"Luke I need to talk to you." I begged. I put both of my hands on his shoulders and pushed him into a chair. I had to tell someone the weird things that were going on in Forks, even though I didn't really know what was.

"Shoot, Pal." He slurred his words.

"It's about those Cullens and Quiluetes."

"Oh my gosh, did you see that smoking hot, blonde babe?"

"What? Yes, but I think there's something weird going on here," his eyes drifted away and then blinked back into focus.

"Luke! This is important; I think those people are up to something bad."

"Man, why do you always get yourself into trouble," he started swaying. I knew it was no use talking to my drunken friend.

"Fine, well I'm going to find out what is going on." I promised him and myself. I walked away leaving Luke sitting in the chair swaying back and forth. I knew I wouldn't get anything reasonable from him for the rest of the night.

I made my way upstairs knowing I would make sure to get some answers tomorrow one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lost Journey

**Chapter 3:**

**A Lost Journey**

I woke up to the horrid sound of Luke's snoring. I could already tell it was going to be a strange day. I went ahead and dug through my bag looking for some decent clothes. I found a plain red shirt and jeans. That would have to do. I hurried to the bathroom knowing what was on my schedule for the day.

I made my way down stairs ready to get outside. On my way out I noticed how messy the house was from the party. The house was covered in filth and garbage – everywhere you walked you stepped on trash. Today would be the day to suck up to Ms. Cope. Luckily, I would be somewhere else all day, looking for answers to the mysteries and secrets of Forks. As I paced through the house I tried to figure out how to understand all of these weird occurrences. The only thing I could think of was that all of it happened in the same place – beyond the shadows of Forks, in the very woods outside. I decided to go their first. I had all day, knowing either no one would notice I was gone, or they would all be suffering from a hangover – which would probably be the case for Luke.

As the rain outside died down, I decided it was time to start my journey. I entered the woods going straight to where I saw the guys the first night here. From a distance I could see the woods opening up revealing a big open space. I looked around, guessing no one comes here often. I walked around looking for anything – while feeling stupid. From behind me I could hear someone or something.

I turned to see a wolf running in the trees. It was the same wolf I had seen before with the piercing green eyes. The wolf turned to look at me. It looked as if it was squinting, or trying to focus on something. For a minute, I thought I saw more wolves until everything went black.

*******************************

I woke up to find myself laying somewhere in the woods. As I went to stand up, I rubbed my hand along my neck stopping at the back of my head after feeling the alarmingly large lump that seemed to be growing. The more I touched it the worse it hurt – as a result I had a headache.

Looking around I notice my crutches were nowhere to be found – I would have to suck it up and continue. As I limped around I heard someone say something along the lines of, "No, we can't kill him. People would get suspicious," I could see movement around the corner. Following the whispers I came across someone walking around. He seemed to know where he was. As I crept closer I saw a few more wolves and people. Mainly, two people were talking to everyone – including the wolves. Maybe I was dreaming. If this is a dream, it sure is life like. I went to ease drop hoping to hear what they were talking about.

A really tall man that looked to be at least twenty spoke first, "I know we have a problem!" He barked out. I could see him look down at about fifteen wolves sitting in front of him. The man looked down in shame and started over, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't know how to handle this either. We've never been in this situation much less this problem." He looked down at the wolves again. "Kristi, will you go check and see if he is awake yet. We have to get him on the bus and he can't wake up." The wolf nodded while taking off my way. I hide behind the tree hoping the wolf, Kristi wouldn't see me. The wolf passed by without noticing. I took off to follow but I couldn't keep up. It didn't take long for me to get lost.

I wondered around for what seemed like hours. Every corner I took seemed like I was heading deeper into the woods. I could feel my ankle started throbbing as I limped over to a log to sit for a minute. It was almost dark out. It looked as if I would be sleeping in the woods tonight. This is one of those times where I wished people would notice when I was gone.

From behind me I could hear footsteps. Maybe it was my imagination playing tricks on me again. I went ahead and stood up knowing it was time to go. I took off heading straight – as my pace picked up I could hear the foot steps behind me getting faster. I looked behind me to see a pair of green eyes staring at me but to my surprise it wasn't a wolf I saw – instead it was a person. I could see nothing but his or hers green eyes. They were the same green eyes I had seen before. Nothing had changed except this time it wasn't a wolf. I looked around, knowing I was already in trouble. I would never get out of here. For the last time I looked into the green eyes. I could hear the person start to giggle as my worst fears crept in. To my shock the giggles sounded as if they came from a little girl. Before I knew it I could see the person squinting and not to long after that I was unconscious, once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Where Ends Meet

**Chapter 4:**

**Where Ends Meet**

I woke up to find myself on the bus beside Luke. It was completely dark and everyone was chatting. As my eyes slowly fluttered open I could see trees on either side of the bus. I guess I had dreamed of the whole journey in the woods. Ms. Cope stood as the trees opened up revealing La Push's famous beach.  
"Okay everyone. Tonight you will get to meet some of the kids who live on the reservation. Remember be nice. Now go have fun." Ms. Cope gestured her hand to the doors as everyone jumped up. I waited until everyone was off. For a minute, I stayed in place wondering where my dream came from.  
Getting off the bus was harder than I expected it to be considering I couldn't remember how I got on. My crutches were still missing and more or less I would probably trip while getting off the bus, resulting in spraining my other ankle.

As I limped onto the beach everyone was staring at me. I could see Luke walking towards me, "Danny? How did you get here?" He sounded shocked.

"I was on the bus, Luke. I was sitting right beside you." I went a looked around to find everyone still staring at me.

"Whatever man. Just leave me alone." He mumbled. I knew our friendship wouldn't last much longer. I went ahead and started walking towards the water not paying attention to where I was going. I looked at the sand, wishing I could tell someone about my problems. Mean while, I felt someone bump into my shoulder. I looked up to see one of the La Push kids – he looked to be nineteen or twenty, not to mention he was huge.

I saw a small amount of recognition shoot across his face. "Hey," he said in a husky, low voice. My mind sensed danger, but he just looked like a huge guy, who probably got into trouble a lot.

"Hi... I'm Danny," I replied in a daze.

"Hey, Danny. You live on the Rez?"

"What? No, I came on a field trip with school," I explained. I didn't know why I was telling him this; it just kind of spilled out.

"Then, I think you wondered away from your class," I looked around. None of my classmates were around, even though they never are.

"Oh yeah... I guess I did."

"I'm Jacob. So you like Forks?" He asked me. He was tall, very tall. He had russet colored skin and short tangled up hair, huge muscles that were very intimidating. Yet, he looked nice, with a calming feeling over him.

"Uh...sure I guess," I answered. Again, I didn't know why I did.

"You just guess?" his face was full of questions.

"Well..." Should I tell him about all of the weird thing? Would he think I was crazy? He just looked at me to finish.

"You have to promise you won't tell," it didn't really make a difference. He probably wouldn't believe my weird dreams.

"Ok..." he answered suspiciously.

"Well... it's just that this place is weird. I've been having these... dreams about... legends and stuff. But it seems so real." He just stared at me. I was instantly worried that he thought I was a nut job.

"Like what?" He seemed to be tensing up as I continued.

"I don't know... like wolves and stuff..." I trailed off, because of his reaction. He immediately turned around.

"I have to go, see you around Danny." And he ran into the sunlight I noticed for the first time he was half naked wearing only a pair of tan shorts. I stood there watching him until I couldn't see him anymore.

I walked along the beach knowing I would run into my class eventually. As the night took its toll I strode along the beach kicking at pebbles. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't really care. Up ahead I could see light and people. It looked as if it could be my classmates.

From a distance I could see at least twenty people. The closer I got the bigger the people were – it looked as if they were more La Push kids. I could see a fire glowing as everyone sat around it. They were having a bonfire.

I was only steps away from them when I saw Jacob turn and yell my name, "Danny! Danny!" he called out showing full authority in his voice – Once again I sensed danger. Jacob headed towards me his whole body tense. I looked all over to find others that looked similar to Jacob – tense and angry.

"Hey, Jacob. What are you doing here?" I shouldn't have asked that, it was obvious as to why he was here.

"Just hanging out with my friends....this is Sam, Quil, Leah, Kristina –" I cut him of short as realization hit me. The wolf in my dream, with the green eyes was named Kristina.

"Hey the wolf in my dream had green eyes and its name was Kristina too," he looked at me with fear in his eyes as he understood what I meant. As I looked around at the others I could see there were only two girls. One which looked to be twelve or thirteen had her head in her hands, you could see she was pushing her hands against her head with full strength – her knuckles were white from how much force she was using. She looked as if she was crying. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

I walked around Jacob to go stand by the little girl – she reminded me of my little brother back home, "What's wrong?" I asked but she didn't look at me or answer. It was like she never even heard me speak. I could see her nudge the girl beside her with her elbow.

"Headache" the way the other girl said it made me understand this conversation was over.

I walked back over to Jacob who stood motionless. I waited for him to say something, "Danny, can I talk to you in private?" I knew where this was going and it was obvious the outcome would be bad.

"Um, sure, I guess" I followed him down the beach. He stopped about 20 yards away from the campfire, so this wasn't going to be a long talk.

"Your dreams..." he just said.

"What about them?" I had no Idea where this conversation was headed at this point.

"What are they about exactly?" He asked sternly.

"I told you, wolves." I did tell him. He looked back and then into my eyes.

"What about the wolves?!" he started shaking and growing impatient.

"Um... I don't know, like I said there was one named Kristina with green eyes, and they could sort of communicate with people." He still had the small amount of fear in his eyes.

"And what do you think about them?" his face was unreadable.

"I don't know. Why is this such a big deal? It's not like their real." Why was he mad at me?

"Danny, I think you should leave."

"Why? They aren't real so why are you mad at me?" Why the hell was he telling me to leave?

"Because I think you should!" I could see the anger in his eyes as he spoke.

"WHY?!"

"Danny, for your own safety, you should leave by the end of the week."

"The end of the week? What the hell? Jacob, if that is your real name, are you lying to me? Is there something I should know?"

"Danny this conversation is over, I think you should leave." Then he turned around and walked away. What the hell?!


	5. Chapter 5: Peering Eyes

**Chapter 5:**

**Peering Eyes**

It had been five days since my encounter with Jacob Black – And honestly I didn't miss him. It was weird, just yelling at me, "You should leave by the end of the week" what was that about? Even though I wasn't a big fan of Jacob's I took his advice and came home – one week of Forks was enough to last a life time.

To be honest, I had been missing my brother – he might be a little annoying at times but hey, that's Drake. All thirteen year olds are just a little annoying. He liked asking questions but he always made me think. Unfortunately, my reputation rubbed off on him – he is an outsider at school just like me. I do have to admit he is an awesome brother, he might be annoying at times but like I said, that's Drake.

I entered my house knowing my mom, dad, and brother would be shocked I was home already. I gently twisted the door knob hoping I didn't interrupt anything when I heard my brother come running near the door, "Danny! What are you doing home?!" this was the most excited I had ever seen him. I loved seeing Drake happy. He always seemed to busy caring for everyone other than himself.

"I told Ms. Cope I didn't want to stay, so she went ahead and sent me home." I answered hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions about that.

He looked up at me and smiled. It reminded me of myself when I was his age, "Does that mean you have all next week off?" you could see the excitement growing in his eyes. He really did miss me, just like I missed him.

"Yes, I get to hang out with you all next week," it sounded ok; maybe deep down inside I was a little excited about hanging out with Drake. I could see him gleaming with excitement – I could tell the next week would be fun, just me and my little bro. I didn't hang out with him a lot. But he always looked up to me.

I went ahead and hugged him while messing his hair up. His hair had grown since the last time I had seen him. It was to his ears now, and like always it was a jet black color. He had deep blue eyes like dad and I. If I had to choose who he gets his looks from, I would say dad.

"Drake lets go upstairs and talk," I hope he would just come rather than asking a million questions like always.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just come on." I dropped my bags at the foot of the staircase while I dragged Drake behind me.

I looked around my room to see it clean. Drake had cleaned my room while I was gone. He really paid no attention to himself.

"Drake...did you clean my room?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he looked down in shame – he thought I was mad at him.

"Thanks." I walked over and patted him on the back. Right now, I would give the world to be like him. I walked towards my bed gesturing for him to follow. While I went to sit I could see Drake stay in place, as if he wasn't allowed to move. I patted my bed indicating for him to come sit. A smile lit up his face as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"I need to talk to you about something. You have to promise not to tell anyone! Okay?" I asked. He better not tell anyone. I hope my own brother won't think I'm nuts.

"Okay." I think he was just happy that I was talking to him. Did I always ignore him?

"Well forks is messed up, dude. Okay so I was having these dreams that were so real, they were wolves and they could communicate to humans and I met this guy named Jacob and he lived in La Push and he was like yelling at me because a girl in my dream had the same name as one of his friends: Kristina. And he told me to "'Leave by the end of the week,'" It all came out in a rush as I tried to imitate Jacob's voice. I looked down to Drake for a response.

"Oh god, you're on crack," he slumped down.

"What? NO! I'm serious, something is really messed up!" I couldn't believe he said I was on crack. I might be crazy but I am not on crack.

"Did you tell Luke?" He asked.

"Luke... Luke's mad at me. He didn't believe me. You do, right?"

"_Sure_." He looked disappointed. Maybe he thought that I was messing with him – I was never a good brother to him. So I decided to go another way. I sat on my bed a moment thinking of a way prove to him I am not lying. My mind kept screaming at me as I paced, _your brother thought you were on crack_. I couldn't shove the thought out of my mind so for now I just forgot about it.

"Drake, I'm serious this is for real."

"What is Danny? You don't know anything about this, so you had some weird dreams..." he said.

"No! Drake, this is real. If it was just dreams then explain why Jacob yelled at me to leave. Huh?" I could see Drake laugh under his breath.

"Maybe he thought you were on crack too." he stated – with a series of laughter afterwards.

"But I'm serious, I'm not backing down. Maybe there are real wolves, and Jacob knows something. He should warn the citizens. I don't know why he would yell at me if he didn't know something. I bet the other kids in La Push- His friends know about it too. They sure didn't look innocent..." I was rambling on trying to make myself sound better, like I knew what I as talking about for the most part. Drake cut me off.

"OK! If you shut up I will believe you."

"Fine." I agreed.

After our conversation we headed downstairs to grab some lunch. For a little while I chatted with mom, seeing what all I had missed while I was in Forks – like usual, I missed nothing.

For a while Drake and I sat in the living room watching television. Drake seemed occupied for a while until our show went off, "Danny will you take me to the park so we can hang out?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged my shoulders and went to tell mom we were headed to the park.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Turn

**Chapter 6:**

**An Unexpected Turn**

My brother and I spent the rest of the day down at the park. It was fun but like always it had to come to an end by night fall. It was already pitch black out – not to mention quiet.

We walked along the street talking about school and girls – normal brother talk. At first everything was going just as planned. As we took the normal way home Drake saw something sitting by an ally. Leave it to Drake to find the only stray dog in Chicago.

"Danny, look at the dog. Can I go pet him?" he asked. I knew I would regret it but what the hell – what's the worst that could happen?

"Sure, squirt." As he started to squat down, the dog took off down the alley. I could see Drake take off in full sprint after the dog.

"Drake! Drake!" I called. Why did he have to care about everything so much?

I took off after him down the alley when I heard someone scream. I sprinted down the dark alley barely able to see anything when I saw a girl biting into a man's neck. I could see my brother scared stiff as he watched the woman kill the man. I froze with fear as the woman looked over at my brother and smiled.

I could see her start to approach my brother as she spoke, "Well, hello there. What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked. Her voice had a certain ring of danger to it, while sounding beautiful. She had short brown hair that came to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep crimson color. As I watched her approach my brother I went to hide behind the dumpster, I already knew we were both going to die.

"I-I-I was with m-my brother." Drake gestured his hands down the alley. I could see the woman laugh.

"Would you like to be my helper?" she cued. She seemed so calm as she spoke.

"I w-would but I-I would rather n-not." Drake kept stuttering from fear – he knew he was going to die just like I did.

"That's just too bad." She stated as she slowly bent down to see eye to eye with him. It didn't take long for her to bite down as I heard him scream out in pain only a few seconds later. His screams got louder as he sunk to the ground. She didn't kill him, not yet anyways.

I stayed behind the dumpster hiding in fear. If I survived tonight I would never live this down.

I never thought or worried about getting into trouble. No one has ever messed with me since the second grade, when I punched a kid for taking my lunch money – I had reason too, I just never thought it would label me for life. I had never imagined something like this happening.

From the outside I am known as the tough guy, who's not afraid of anything. To be honest though, I have never been this scared in my life and from the looks of it I will never live to see another day.

I stared at the woman across the lot, making sure not to breathe – she had yet to find me sitting here, hiding behind this dumpster – the grin across her face grew as she walked closer. She knows I am here. Surely she would kill me fast, maybe I wouldn't feel anything.

If I would have listened to Luke I wouldn't be in this situation but as shocking as it sounds I couldn't get myself to regret it. Maybe this is the start of a better life for my parents. My mom has it ruff, knowing she is pregnant. My dad is director of Chicago's Fire Departments so it's not like he is ever home. Maybe things were meant to end this way – for me at least. Drake of all people though, did not deserve this.

If only I listened to Luke – Drake and I would be home right now eating dinner. Luke told me people were being killed more and more lately. He specifically stated, "I wouldn't wonder around by yourself with your brother at night. It's not safe."

Luke was exactly right, it's not safe. If I would have listened to him Drake and I wouldn't be in this situation.

I could see the strange woman coming around the dumpster while laughing. My brother was still screaming in pain. He kept screaming the same thing as he cried, "It hurts!!" he screamed.

The woman stopped as she saw me, "You must be the boys brother." she wasn't asking. I nodded.

"Stand up." she yelled. I did as she said in fear of what would happen.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want a companion. Or two." she stated, knowing I understood none of that. Before I could speak again I could feel her teeth digging into my skin. I could feel her cold skin holding onto my neck and shoulders as she sent pain through my whole body. It hurt more than anything in my life. The more I struggled the worse it burned. It felt as if my whole body was on fire. No wonder my brother kept screaming. The pain was spreading from my neck down to my arms and fingers while slowly going to my chest.


	7. Chapter 7: Freaked Out

**Chapter 7:**

**Freaked Out**

I could feel my body still burning as the pain slowly eased its way out. I could move my fingers then my arms and so on until I could finally open my eyes. My vision was so clear I could see everything. From the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle. I looked over to find my brother – he looked as if he had thousands of diamonds embedded in his skin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked down at my arm to find it sparkling also – my whole body was sparkling!

I could see the woman that bit me sitting in the corner with her mouth wide open. I turned back to Drake.

"Holy crap," I said. First I was so surprised I was alive, but I didn't really feel alive.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"Look at yourself. Look at me!" I yelled.

"Too fast. Too fast." was all the woman behind me kept saying as she hide in the shadows. I didn't understand what she meant but I was focusing on my sparkling brother.

"I suppose I'm still on crack?" I don't know why, especially at this situation, that I wanted to say ''told you so – something is wrong around here.''

"No," he looked around, scared.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just... I can hear and see _EVERYTHING_. Like every little particle in the air." He looked around again, nervously.

"Too fast," the woman said again. I turned myself around, but right as I thought of doing it, I did. Fast reflexes were not me – I'm normally a major klutz. I froze thinking about it for a minute. Wow this is weird.

"What is too fast? Lady, you better tell me what's going on..." I threatened.

"You... changed... in only 13 hours..." is all she said.

"What changed what?" she was making me angry. Is it that hard to give me a simple explanation?

"It was supposed to take three days. Miserable pain," she started backing up, as if I was dangerous.

"There's something wrong here. I did everything right. It's you. Your messed up." she stated. She kept backing up.

"Oh I'm messed up?" I asked sarcastically, she stepped back one step.

"Yes and... I have to stop what I started." What? I had no idea what she meant. I heard Drake shift weight. Then it hit me, danger. She started stalking forward, slowly but swiftly. She was going to kill me. I stood frozen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, I knew the answer.

"I can't get in trouble if there is no trouble." WHAT? I didn't want to go through pain again.

I looked back at Drake to see him scolding at the girl. I could see her coming my way, all I needed to do was run. I turned back to see her fly up into the air and into the wall, smashing all the bricks as she hit. She had to be dead; no one can hit a wall that hard and live. She stood up with a furious look on her face.

"How did you do that?!" I could hear the anger in her voice.

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed back at her. I looked back at Drake – he looked as if he was in total shock.

"I don't just fly in the air and smash into a wall you stupid newborn!" she snarled.

As I looked to my right I found Drake standing beside me, "What did you call us?" he asked.

"You are so stupid. I called you a newborn!" she hissed at the end of every word.

Drake looked back at me before he spoke again, "What is a newborn exactly?" he sounded calm as he asked.

"That's it! You guys are the dumbest newborn vampires I have ever created!" she shrieked.

"Did you just say vampires?" I asked.

Instead of answering she came to attack again but this time she went for Drake. For a second I thought I was crazy – I watched the girl burst into flames as she went to grab my brother. I could smell a sweet smell rising in the air as she burned. I could hear her scream as she burned. Purple smoke slowly raised into the air. I looked to Drake to find him wide eyed and panicky.

"How did you do that?"

"I was afraid and all I could think about was her popping up into flames and then..." he stopped short.

"She said we were vampires...What if we got like powers or something?" I sounded like a little kid.

"Danny, we have to get home because according to my watch we have been gone all night." he gave me a panicked look.

"We can't walk out onto the street sparkling; we would get to much attention and be experimented on or something. Let's wait until tonight." I suggested.

"Ok." he agreed. He looked up. I could tell he was worried.

***********************************

We waited four hours until heading back home. Today was weird. Are we really vampires? Nothing seemed clear anymore.

I could sense Drake behind me as we walked down the street – if he saw anyone he would grab my shirt like a little kid. That girl really freaked him out. As we walked down the sidewalk I noticed we seemed to be going a lot faster than everyone else. Everything seemed out of place.

Opening the door seemed to be difficult – I had no idea what was ahead. Drake walked in first seeming as if he didn't care if our parents were mad, he was only happy to get inside.

I could see him walk into the kitchen while looking for mom. When he looked over at me I noticed something different about his eyes. They were...a light orange-yellow color.

"Drake, go look in the mirror...your eyes." I ran to the bathroom also checking to see if mine looked the same – they did.

"What is with our eyes?" he asked. Like I would know the answers.

"I don't know but tomorrow I am going back to Forks and you're coming with Me." Normally my heart would be beating extremely fast right now but when I checked for my pulse...I didn't have one.

"Drake, come here." I shouted so that he could hear me in the living room. He walked back into the bathroom with curiosity in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me see your wrist. I need to check your pulse." He looked at me weird. He slowly lifted his arm, I waited to find his pulse but I found nothing.

"Neither of us has a pulse Drake! We are supposed to be dead." Something has to be wrong, if neither of us have a pulse.

Drake looked as if he was crying but nothing came out. I could hear him sobbing in the kitchen. Screw going to Forks tomorrow we are going tonight.

"Drake! Go pack your bag we are leaving tonight!" I shouted. I could hear the harsh tone in my voice but I didn't care. I need answer and I knew the only place to find them was in Forks Washington.

I ran up to my room looking for paper to write one last note to mom. For now a blue ink pen and printer paper would have to work. I didn't understand anything; I was furious but sad all at the same time. I turned around punching my bedroom wall – I now had a big hole in front of me. How is that possible?

Drake walked into my room finding the mess I made.

"Danny...how did you do that?" I could see him look at me.

"I don't know, I didn't even hit it hard." It was the truth I only felt as if I tapped it.

"Your right, something is strange about this." He looked over at me with wide eyes.

I grabbed his arm leaving our bags, and headed straight for the front door when he stopped and pushed me. I flew into the wall and it didn't even hurt. I could see his mouth drop open as he saw what he did. He took off for the front door – it took him less than a second to get to the door from the staircase.

"How did you do that?" I looked up to find him sobbing but with no tears. I could see him nod his head from left to right as I stood up. Neither he nor I had any idea what was going on.

He nodded, while sobbing. I helped calm him down as we prepared to leave. The thought of going back to Forks made me nervous...what if I ran into someone from the trip? They haven't come home yet so there's still a possibility. I couldn't help but worry.

As we grabbed our bags we set off for the door, I could smell the sweet aroma of steak. It burned the back of my throat, it was unbearable. I've never felt this way, but I ignored it knowing my only goal was to get to Forks Washington.

We ran down the driveway, before I left the house I grabbed a set of keys. I didn't care whose car we were taking, there was a pretty good chance we weren't coming back. I unlocked my mom's BMW jumped in and put my seat belt on, I heard Drake do the same. I turned it on and floored it to the airport. Forks was the only place I might be able to get answers.

As the lights flickered by rapidly I sped up, I had no choice now but to get to Forks before tomorrow morning. It was already passed midnight and if we had any chance of getting to Forks at all before we get caught it would be tonight.

Forks was the only place that could have a chance of having answers. And Drake and I, sure, needed some answer right about now. I glanced at the speedometer, 90 miles an hour. I have never driven this fast. But somehow I knew that I wouldn't get caught or hurt. I heard Drake, looking around. I looked up into the rear view mirror to check and see if he was ok.

"Drake, you are very pale."

"Speak for yourself," he snorted back. I looked at my hands, as white as freshly laid snow. I looked back to the road. I was determined to get to Forks. I drove up and parked in the parking lot to the airport. I jumped out of the car, grabbed Drake's hand a ran inside. Screw the ticket; I knew that we could get in without someone seeing. When the lady looked the opposite way, I ran for it. My legs carried me further and faster than I thought. I ran down the hallway to the plane. This was a huge jet. I pulled Drake into two seats that weren't taken; I pulled him down so we could have a private conversation.

"Danny, are you sure-?" Drake started to ask but I cut him off.

"No. I'm not entirely. Okay? But this is the only idea we have, unless you have any others?" I started to get angry. I sighed and looked over at the man in the next row, pretending to read a magazine. But I knew he wasn't, he was trying to listen in. I spoke quieter.

"Look, I don't know Washington has answers. But I think something's going on there and they may have some idea of what's going on with us. Okay?" I said. Drake nodded. I had forgotten that he's never been on a plane. He was tense. Crap, I forgot he didn't like heights.

"Relax Drake," I tried to comfort him. I wasn't great at it. He nodded again and closed the blinds on the small window next to him. He snuggled into the seat and tried hard to relax. I put headphones on to try and clear my mind. It didn't work very well because I could hear it. Normally, I could hear the music but I could really listen to every instrument and every strum on a guitar. It freaked me out so I took the headphones off and watched Drake close his eyes.


End file.
